Quand les sexes s'échangent
by Razu-Ichi
Summary: Une île. Un phénomène étrange. Une inconnue. "Les règles sont simples: battez moi et je vous rend vos corps. Mais si vous tardez trop et que je ne m'amuse plus, je vous tue tous et je récupère vos primes car oui, je sais qui vous êtes." Une seule personne dans son état normal. Qui? Un certain marimo et son sens de l'orientation laissant à désirer. Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Prologue: Une île étrange

_Donc, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, JE SUIS DE RETOUR! (En fait j'étais pas partie :o) et pour les autres, je suis Razu-Ichi et je laisse trainer des fautes un peu partout._

_Donc: - Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, seule l'OC est à moi._

_Rated M: j'ai mis romance, c'est pas pour rien. Et vulgarité à venir._

_Zoro/OC. _

_Je vais essayer de faire des sorties régulières mais je ne promet rien, je ne peux pas tout le temps écrire._

_Place dans l'histoire: aucune, c'est une fanfiction en parallèle. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez des couacs qui ne suivent pas l'œuvre de notre très cher Oda-sama. _

_Bien, je pense que je peux vous laisser avec le prologue alors. Bonne lecture, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus bien évidemment!_

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres à bord du navire des Mugiwara, au temps radieux, le ciel étant parsemé de quelques nuages. Voguant sur le flot des vagues translucides se heurtant à la coque, ils se rendaient tranquillement à leur prochaine destination. Chacun avait ses occupations: Luffy essayait tant bien que mal de pêcher, Zoro et Sanji étaient occupés à se battre et à s'insulter comme à leur habitude, Nami s'occupait de ses mandarines, Chopper étudiait la médecine, Brook faisait son célèbre ''45 degrés!'' contre un mur du navire, Robin avait le nez plongé dans un livre et Usopp et Franky travaillaient encore sur on ne sait quelle invention farfelue.

Un silence à peu près normal régnait, dérangé par les soupirs de lassitude du pauvre capitaine qui ne pêchait rien et les insultes des deux idiots qui se battaient, ce qui agaça fortement Nami. Lâchant ses mandarines, elle alla s'occuper des deux importuns qui se retrouvaient à présent face contre terre, une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Alors qu'elle s'appétait à leur passer le savon de leur vie, elle fut interpellée par le capitaine qui, assit sur la balustrade, pointait ce qui semblait de loin être une île.

-Nami! Nami! C'est celle-ci d'île?!

-Non, dit-elle après avoir vérifié son log pose. L'aiguille ne pointe pas dans sa direction.

-Je veux y aller!

-Quoi?! Mais Luffy... elle n'est pas sur notre chemin et on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dessus...

-Ben c'est pas en restant ici qu'on va le savoir! Allez Nami, je veux y aller!

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle, c'est toi le capitaine. Mais je te préviens, si ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, c'est sans moi compris?

-Oooooh t'es pas marante...

Le reste de l'équipage les avait rejoins et le navire se dirigeait à présent en direction de l'île. Plus ils s'en approchaient, plus ce cher courageux Usopp se plaignait qu'une certaine allergie était de retour. Sauf que bien sûr, tout le monde s'en battait royalement les glawies. Ils finirent par accoster sur l'étrange île inconnue qui dévoilait devant eux un magnifique spectacle de verre et de végétation au couleurs variées. Lorsque la navigatrice posa le pied sur l'île, elle faillit glisser sur le verre qui formait le sol.

Chacun restait bouche bée devant ce tableau et observait plus attentivement. Le sol n'était qu'une très épaisse plaque de verre recouvrant une couche de terre. Certains arbres étaient de verre aussi, de couleur différente et d'autres étaient bel et bien de bois et de feuille, leurs racines traversant étrangement le verre et allant se planter dans la couche de terre. Certaines plantes et certains buissons étaient aussi de verre tandis que le reste était végétation. Les arbres les plus haut étaient des arbres naturels. Tellement hauts que leurs feuillages cachaient le ciel, ne laissant passer que quelques rayons de lumière.

Luffy, qui faisait jusqu'à présent l'andouille en jouant avec son reflet dans un tronc de verre, s'éloigna encore et glissa sur le sol avant d'aller directement se manger une falaise de terre, finir les fesses par terre et de se relever comme si de rien était. Quand à Usopp, encore très brave et courageux, lui se contentait de rester sur place les jambes tremblantes et se plaignant toujours. Robin, elle, s'était écartée du groupe et effleurait du bout des doigts certaines surfaces. Alors qu'elle touchait les feuilles de verre d'une plante rouge, elle sentit comme des petites brèches passer sous ses doigts et elle se pencha pour décrypter la fine écriture qu'elle découvrit gravée. Les autres l'ayant vue très concentrée s'étaient réunis autour d'elle.

-Bo... ance... essaya-t-elle de lire.

-Tssss... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette île loufoque? Grogna l'épéiste.

-Robin, tu arrives à lire? Demanda le petit renne au museau bleu.

-C'est écrit: Bonne chance.

-Bonne chance? Mais pourquoi? S'étonna le cyborg.

-Et bien, ça nous laisse penser que cette île est remplie d'épreuves, qui sait.

-Ça sent l'aventure! S'exclama le capitaine.

-Luffy! Je le sens mal le coup, dit la navigatrice.

-Ne t'en fais pas Nami chérie! Ton Sanji est là pour te protéger! Dit le cuisinier, son unique œil visible en forme de cœur.

-Je sens que ça va être suuuupeeeeeer!

-Yohohoho! J'en ai les poils qui se dressent sur ma peau! Même si je n'ai pas de peau, je suis un squelette!

Ils se mirent en route et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à moitié dangereuse. Il y en aurait bien un assez bête pour s'empaler sur une fougère de verre. Ils ne savaient absolument pas où aller étant donné l'absence total de civilisation. Mais bon, en marchant ils finiraient bien par trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite cabane. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà fait une erreur. Laisser une certaine tête verte derrière le groupe.

Il marchait tranquillement à travers un petit chemin de plante de verre bleu, se demandant comment les autres avaient pu le perdre aussi rapidement. Il pouvait encore entendre son capitaine et Chopper s'émerveiller sur l'environnement, ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Un bruit venant d'au dessus de lui attira son attention et il leva la tête. Rien. Juste les feuillages roses des grands arbres qui venaient se perdre au dessus de l'île, recouvrant les textures dures et transparentes. Pas même un oiseau. Il resta le nez en l'air encore un moment et repris sa route, allant là où les voix étaient le plus près.

De leur côté...

-Ah, mais c'est pas vrai! Il s'est encore perdu cette tronche de gazon! S'écria Sanji.

-C'est pas vrai... soupira Nami. Comment avons-nous pu le laisser derrière... on ne connait pas l'île, qui sait ce qui à pu lui arriver encore...

-Et bien, intervint Robin, aussi neutre qu'à son habitude. Peut-être que cette île regorge de piège et il s'est fait sauvagement tué par une civilisation ancienne.

-Robin! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?! S'exclama le renne.

Elle se contenta de répondre par un simple ricanement. Alors qu'ils se mirent tous à chercher aux alentours, la navigatrice ne se sentit soudainement pas bien, ce que le cuisinier fit remarquer à tout le monde par un ''Nami chériiiiiie tu ne vas pas bien?''. Aussitôt, elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa au premier tronc d'arbre qu'elle trouva, qu'il soit naturel ou de verre. Normal, me direz-vous, ça arrive de faire un malaise. Mais quand c'est un malaise collectif et que chacun des membres de l'équipage s'écroule tour à tour, ce n'est plus la même chose.

Les voix de ses camarades avaient soudainement cessé mais il réussi quand même, et miraculeusement, à retrouver son groupe. Bien sûr, il fut surpris de les retrouver la moitié au sol et l'autre contre des arbres. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le surpris le plus. Il les observa, son unique œil écarquillé, comme ci il venait de voir passer un cochon avec des ailes et crachant des arc-en-ciels. Nami, qui pétait à présent la forme, releva la tête et le vit l'observer.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant elle était surprise d'entendre sortir de sa gorge non pas sa voix, mais une voix masculine. Tous les autres tournèrent le regard vers elle, surpris. Elle retint un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit l'apparence des autres ainsi que la sienne. Eux aussi en furent tout aussi choqués. Une Nami aux cheveux très courts, la poitrine ayant disparue et ayant laissé place à un torse finement musclé. Une Robin à la même apparence physique excepté ses cheveux, restés longs. Un Luffy insouciant à la forte poitrine et aux hanches développées, les cheveux à peu près à la même longueur. Un Usopp ayant lui aussi une poitrine mais ayant malheureusement gardé un nez sur-développé. Un Sanji très heureux d'avoir une poitrine ainsi que des cheveux longs jusqu'à mi-dos. Un Chopper indifférent d'apparence, juste la voix devenue un peu plus aiguë. Un Brook inchangé aussi mis à part ses cheveux: adieu la coupe afro, bonjours les plaques et la voix féminine aussi. Un Franky au corps fin et à la faible poitrine, les cheveux courts et les bras d'une structure métallique beaucoup moins imposante. Seul le sabreur aux cheveux verts était resté normal, ce que le cuisinier remarqua.

-Attendez! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que le marimo est le seul à être normal?!

-Donc son surnom c'est ''marimo''? Ricana une voix féminine et inconnu, venant des arbres.

Ils levèrent tous la tête, surpris, et découvrirent une femme perchée sur une branche de verre et les regardant, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Les yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel recouverts d'une longue frange en bataille, les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant très courts sur le côté droit et de l'autre, longs en carré plongeant jusqu'à l'épaule. Un haut vers pomme à col haut cachant le bas de son visage, laissant les épaules nues et le nombril visible, de longues manches se finissant larges, pareilles à celles d'un kimono. Un short en jean bleu ciel déchiré au niveau du haut des cuisses, deux ceintures de cuire pendant sur les hanches, de fines et courtes bottes aussi de cuire aux pieds. Des tatouages tribaux partant de sa joue gauche, passant sous son haut et recouvrant une partie de son ventre ainsi que toute sa jambe droite, se terminant à la cheville. Croisés et maintenus dans les ceintures, au dos, deux katanas. L'un le fourreau rouge aux motifs jaunes et l'autre au même fourreau, les couleurs inversées. Juste au dessus, des petites ailes que certains étaient sûrs d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où? Le doute fut levé lorsque le capitaine s'écria de sa voix à présent féminine.

-Tes ailes! Tu viens de Skypiea?!

-Effectivement. Mais je pense que tu devrais plus te soucier de l'état de ton équipage, non? Car, ici, vous êtes sur mon terrain de jeu, répondit-elle, ricanant presque.

-Mademoiselle, commença Sanji à la voix de femme. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom?

-Que dalle du gland. Je ne dis mon nom qu'aux personnes à qui je fais confiance.

-Hey! S'exclama Nami. Sanji, ne refais plus jamais ça dans un corps de femme! Ça peut paraître... bizarre...

-Dis moi, dit Robin de sa voix masculine. C'est toi qui nous à fait ça?

-Ah, je suis démasquée, répondit la femme aux cheveux de feu. Bien, dans ces cas là je vais vous expliquer tout de suite alors.

-Nous expliquer?

-Oui. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui me permet de changer le sexe d'une personne. Le malaise que vous avez ressentit et bien... c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. Mais je sais ce que vous pensez. ''On peut très bien partir.'' Et bien non, vous ne pouvez pas, car, voyez-vous, je suis la seule à pouvoir vous faire redevenir normales. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de rester comme ça toute votre vie, si?

-Tsss... Et on peut savoir pourquoi le marimo est le seul à être resté normal?! S'énerva Sanji.

-Patience, j'y viens. Comme vous êtes pris au piège sur mon terrain et que, étant constamment seule ici, je m'ennuie à mourir, nous allons jouer à un jeu. Pour redevenir normales, vous allez devoir me retrouver sur cette île et me battre. Seulement, votre force n'est plus la même. Les hommes devenus femmes sont beaucoup moins puissants étant donné le corps frêle que je vous ai donné tandis que les femmes devenues hommes ne contrôlent pas leur force. En gros, vous êtes vulnérables. Les règles sont simples: battez moi et je vous rend vos corps. Mais si vous tardez trop et que je ne m'amuse plus, je vous tue tous et je récupère vos primes car oui, je sais qui vous êtes. En ce qui est du marimo, c'est un peu comme une aide. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait l'air intelligent alors j'ai décidé de le laisser dans son état d'origine, histoire de ne pas vous laisser trop patauger.

-Tu nous à plus pénalisé qu'autre chose, soupira Usopp.

-Ah? Pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'il a un sens de l'orientation aussi développé qu'un petit enfant...

-... Ça va être encore plus amusant que ce que j'avais prévu! Explosa-t-elle de rire.

-Hey attend! Intervint Franky. Ton histoire ne tiens pas la route! Cette île est immense, comment veux-tu qu'on te retrouve, surtout avec l'aide de Roronoa?!

-Ben je sais pas, débrouillez vous! Ah, j'oubliais, vous ne les avez peut-être pas encore vu mais cette île regorge de bêtes sauvages en tout genre alors si j'étais vous, je ferai attention vu que vos forces sont diminuées!

À ces mots, elle éclata une dernière fois de rire avant de disparaître à travers les arbres, sautant de branche en branche, aussi légère qu'un félin. Sur le moment, l'épéiste aux cheveux verts se jura de lui faire bouffer ses ailes par le nez si ce n'est qu'il avait été tenté de lui faire avaler par un autre orifice, bien plus bas. Il se retrouvait à présent avec des camarades incapables sur les bras, perdu au beau milieu d'une île gigantesque et inconnue. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir jouer à son petit jeu.

* * *

_Voilà, court prologue je sais mais bon. En espérant que l'ambiance et l'histoire vous intéresse, laissez un petit review si le cœur vous en dit! Merci d'avance!_


	2. Chapitre 1: Déjà perdu?

_Je suis de retour avec le premier chapitre! Et ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai déjà quelques follow/favorite! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 1: Déjà perdu?

-Attention Luffy! S'écria la voix masculine de Nami, le retenant juste avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau.

Le capitaine descendit de la balustrade du navire sur laquelle il était assit sous les sermons de la navigatrice. Usopp, qui avait assisté à la scène, alla récupérer la canne à pêche qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Tu as encore failli tomber, soupira-t-il.

-Je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter! S'énerva la navigatrice.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute! Je veux pêcher moi, se justifia le capitaine. Mais je suis déséquilibré, c'est que c'est vachement lourd ça!

Et il joignit les gestes à la parole. Sans aucune gêne, il empoigna les deux montgolfières qui lui avaient poussé sur le torse. Et un certain Sanji avait choisi ce moment pour passer par là. Vous avez déjà vu une femme avoir un saignement de nez digne des chutes du Niagara? C'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il s'envola à l'autre bout du Sunny, propulsé par des giclées de sang. Et bien évidemment, seule la personne à être restée dans son état normal était énervée.

-J'en ai assez! S'écria le marimo. Ça fait trois jours qu'on est là a attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe! Moi j'y vais, j'en ai assez d'attendre!

-Zoro non! S'écrièrent Nami, Usopp et Sanji, qui était revenu, en chœur. On a pas de plan pour l'attraper et tu vas encore te... perdre.

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu dans la forêt de verre et de végétation. Courant comme un dératé et ne sachant absolument pas où aller, il s'arrêta entre deux arbres naturels et regarda autour de lui. Une sorte de carrefour, si on pouvait dire ça, des plantes de verre entourant chacun des arbres naturels, bordées d'herbe bleue recouvrant le sol de verre. En haut des arbres, des feuilles noires, s'accordant aux couleurs de l'endroit. Il faisait assez sombre et pour cause: aucun rayons de lumière ne parvenait jusqu'à lui.

Il reprit son chemin, en marchant cette fois ci et observant toujours les alentours. À un moment, il lui sembla entendre des bruits venant des branches. Il leva la tête: rien. Ça devait être son imagination. Ou alors les bêtes sauvages qui se trouvaient sur l'île comme elle l'avait dit. Peu importait. Il reprit sa marche pendant encore quelques heures. Il arriva à une sorte de carrefour à l'herbe bleu et au feuillage noir. Et une impression de déjà vu lui embruma l'esprit. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: il était déjà perdu.

Elle se baladait, sautant de branche en branche et cherchant de quoi s'occuper. Son occupation arriva rapidement. Alors qu'elle atterrit silencieusement sur une branche d'arbre au feuillage noir, elle entendit quelqu'un s'énerver au sol. Elle baissa les yeux et pu constater que ce quelqu'un avait les cheveux verts et une cicatrice à l'œil. Et elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit l'un de ses amis sur son sens de l'orientation. Elle eut du mal à retenir son ricanement. Toujours en silence, elle s'assit sur la branche et, se retenant avec la force de ses mollets, se balança en arrière, la tête à l'envers et les cheveux pendants dans le vide. Elle resta un bon moment à le regarder chercher son chemin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle était littéralement pendue au dessus de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Tu t'es déjà perdu? Glissa-t-elle dans un ricanement.

Il cru sursauter. Il leva la tête et vit la jeune femme au cheveux rouges, tordue de rire dans les airs. Donc il l'avait cherché pendant des heures pour ensuite la retrouver au même endroit, perchée dans un arbre. Une veine fut immédiatement bien visible sur sa tempe. C'était lui ou elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule?

-Descends de là! S'énerva-t-il. Je vais t'arracher tes p'tites ailes moi, tu vas voir!

-Et bien, c'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux!

-Arrête de rire! Ramène toi!

-Et si je suis bien là?

-Rien à foutre! Descends ton cul de là et viens te battre!  
-Woaw, tant de politesse.

-Ne me cherche pas!

-Je t'ai pas cherché marimo, je suis tombée sur toi par hasard. Mais je pensais que tu mettrais un peu plus de temps avant de te perdre.

-Bon, là tu m'énerve!

Aussitôt, il trancha le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel elle était. Arbre qui s'écrasa contre le verre en un grand fracas et l'obligeant ainsi à sauter. Elle atterrit face à lui et se releva avant de regarder d'un air désolé le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle soupira et le regarda.

-Il a rien fait l'arbre, tu sais?

-Je vais te tuer...

-Tu réfléchis un peu? Si tu me tue, tes amis resterons comme ça pour le reste de leur vie! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en sautillant joyeusement, sous les yeux ébahis du sabreur. Il rêvait pas? Elle venait bien de prendre la fuite? Il se jeta immédiatement à sa poursuite, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue. Il allait la ramener au navire et elle rendrait leurs apparences à ses compagnons. Elle regarda un instant derrière elle et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle le vit se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle et détala aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, riant à gorge déployée. Et ça la faisait rire en plus.

Et le pire arriva. Droit devant eux, apparue rapidement une falaise de verre. Elle ralentit du mieux qu'elle put et réussi à se stopper, évitant ainsi de se prendre le verre de plein fouet. Elle se retourna et partit dans une autre direction. Ou plutôt, n'eut pas le temps de partir. Il lui attrapa violemment le poignet et la plaqua brusquement le dos à la falaise, retenant fermement ses poignets de chaque côtés de son visage. Le froid du verre contre sa peau lui provoqua une vague de frissons et elle planta son regard aussi clair que le ciel dans le sien. Elle dû lever la tête pour cela, il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Il resserra encore son emprise sur ses poignets. Trop même, puisque sur le moment, elle cru qu'il allait les lui casser. Plusieurs veines étaient à présent visibles sur ses tempes. C'est qu'il s'énervait facilement le marimo.

-Tu comptais aller où comme ça? Lâcha-t-il dans ce qui lui sembla être un grognement.

-Hum... attends voir... loin de toi?

-Écoute moi bien ma p'tite, tu vas gentiment venir avec moi et rendre leurs apparences à mes amis.

-D'une, je suis pas petite. De deux, je préfère ne pas te suivre, malgré le fait que je connaisse cette île comme ma poche, j'aurai trop peur de me perdre, lui lança-t-elle, un sourire narquois au visage.

-Tu n'es pas en position de discuter...

-Et si j'ai pas envie de venir?

Il lâcha l'un de ses poignets et dégaina l'un de ses sabres, lui mettant rapidement la lame sous la gorge. Il afficha un sourire fier mais il allait vite le regretter.

-C'est assez persuasif ou tu comptes encore faire la maline?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'afficher un autre sourire narquois, ce qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il compris la raison de son sourire lorsqu'il vit son genoux se lever rapidement et se rapprocher dangereusement de ses bijoux de famille. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi et s'écarta rapidement d'elle avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre sa cible. Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois devant l'expression qu'il affichait et repartit en courant, longeant la falaise.

Cette fois il en était sûr. Cette fille était une véritable casse couilles. Il rengaina sa lame et se lança de nouveau à sa poursuite, manquant par moment de la perdre de vue lorsqu'elle zigzaguait à travers les arbres. Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone faite uniquement de verre, et donc bien plus dangereuse. Elle avait bien calculé son coup celle la. Il y avait des pics de verre partout. Certains étaient rouges, surement le sang d'un nombre infini d'hommes qui s'étaient empalés dessus.

Elle se retourna pour voir si elle l'avait semé et remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Elle s'arrêta donc de courir et reprit son souffle, fixant bien devant elle. Et elle sursauta. L'homme en vert réapparu rapidement devant elle. Trop rapidement même. Elle n'eut pas le temps de repartir. Cet idiot glissa sur le verre du sol et alla s'écraser directement sur elle, la faisant tomber avec lui. Elle essaya de se relever mais fut bloquée par le poids du sabreur. C'est qu'elle était pas légère sa masse de muscle.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où exactement il était tombé. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il avait du mal à respirer. Et quelque chose d'imposant et mou se trouvait sous ses mains. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge qu'il compris où son visage se trouvait.

-Hum... tu cherches quelque chose peut-être? Dit-elle faiblement.

Il se releva brusquement, sortant son visage de sa poitrine. Il la regarda, immobile et ne sachant pas quoi faire, le feu s'emparant peu à peu de ses joues. Elle, était rouge comme une pivoine depuis un moment déjà. Ils étaient dans une position des plus suggestive. Elle allongée sur le dos et lui la dominant, ses mains posées de chaque côtés de son visage. Elle reprit ses esprits après avoir correctement assimilé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ça va, j'te dérange pas trop? T'es bien là? Lui lança-t-elle, le rouge de son visage s'estompant peu à peu.

Lui n'avait pas totalement saisi la situation et ne répondit rien. Elle le poussa violemment d'un coup de genoux, le faisait tomber la tête la première sur le verre.

-Mais ça va pas?! S'écria-t-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça?! Tu viens de plonger entre mes seins je te rappelle!

-Oui ben j'ai pas fait exprès!

-T'en as bien profité pour toucher!

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer?!

Elle se releva et se frotta le dos. C'est que ça faisait pas du bien de s'éclater sur du verre. Elle se retourna et commença à partir. Il put voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Ou alors il n'avait pas fait attention. Son haut vert pomme formait un grand trou pour laisser passer ses ailes. Ses ailes: une partie non visible lorsqu'elle était de face semblait avoir été arrachée. De cet endroit partaient trois longues cicatrices, allant se terminer sur le bas de son dos.

Elle comprit au silence qui plombait l'espace qu'il était en train de l'observer. Elle se retourna et lui fit face, la gêne ayant laissé place à de la colère naissante. Elle pointa un regard furieux sur lui et serra les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça?! Lui cracha-t-elle, un ton dur dans la voix.

-Euh... rien, dit-il, surpris de cette agressivité.

-Alors ne me dévisage plus de cette manière!

À ces mots, elle tourna de nouveau les talons.

-Hey attends! Cria le sabreur. Tu comptes me laisser là?!

-Tu admets que tu es paumé?

-Ne me cherches pas.

-J'ai fait exprès de te ramener près de tes amis. Tourne la tête et tu verras.

Il tourna la tête. Effectivement, à travers quelques plantes il pouvait voir la coque du Sunny. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire autre chose mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il se leva et rejoignit l'équipage, le rouge ayant totalement disparu de son visage. Fonça alors sur lui une Sanji et un Nami très énervés.

-Où est-ce que t'étais?! S'écria l'un. Ça fait des heures que t'es parti!

-Tu t'es encore perdu je suppose! Continua l'autre.

-D'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que tu sois revenu, ajouta Usopp, qui était arrivé juste après.

-Oui bon, ça va hein! Répliqua le sabreur. C'est elle qui m'a en quelque sorte ramené ici.

-Quoi?! Tu l'as vu et tu ne l'as pas ramené?! S'exclama la navigatrice.

-Et t'as eu son nom? Demanda Sanji, les yeux en cœurs.

-J'avais que ça à faire de lui demander son nom! Et elle m'a échappé!

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et alla s'assoir dans un coin à l'écart des autres, posant ses sabres à côté de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait échappé. Il l'avait plus laissé partir après avoir vu ses trois cicatrices et la partie d'aile arrachée. Et ça l'intriguait. Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée comme ça alors qu'il n'avait fait que regarder son dos? Elle ne s'était pas énervée autant pour sa poitrine. En y repensant, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que se prendre la honte de sa vie, le nez entre deux collines assez imposantes. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'endormit aussitôt, comme à son habitude.

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Reviews? _

_Au fait, au passage, si l'attente est trop longue entre les chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je ferai de mon mieux pour les poster plus rapidement. Merci! (Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne suis pas experte dans le comportement de Zoro et son caractère, donc si il y a des couacs qui vous troublent, vous dérangent, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le dire!)_


End file.
